Shin guards are generally well known in the art. Traditionally, a shin guard is used by an athlete to protect the shin region of the athlete from an impact. For example, a shin guard may be worn by a soccer player to protect the player against impact associated with being kicked by another player. Oftentimes, a shin guard includes a hard outer shell to provide rigidity and protection, in combination with an interior padding to be worn between the outer shell and the player's shin to provide comfort and cushioning against the skin.
The National Operating Committee on Standards for Athletic Equipment (“NOCSAE”) develops performance standards for protective equipment used in a variety of sports, such as soccer. This standard specification establishes performance requirements for new soccer shin guards as supplied by manufacturers. Due to the safety requirements, shin guards meeting the protective performance standards of NOCSAE oftentimes are bulky, heavy, inadequately vented, or otherwise unconformable to the wearer.
Thus, there is an identifiable need for a shin guard that meets established safety standards, while providing for comfort and usability to the athlete.